Le Mouchoir
by Midnight Fantasy Abby
Summary: Maena Marchombre, Serpentard de son état, se souvient. Elle se rappelle, dans les moindres détails, du jour où elle le rencontra pour la première fois. Elle s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. C'était pourtant il y a cinq ans... (Petite préquelle à ma fic "Dangerous Love", mais il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre.)


Hellooooow :D

Ceci est une petite préquelle à la fic _"Dangerous Love"_, mais il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. J'avais en tête depuis un moment la première rencontre de Fred et Maena, mais je ne voyais pas quand mettre cette scène dans la fic. Donc, plutôt que perdre cette scène, la voici.

Je l'ai écrit aussi dans le cadre d'un défi sur le forum Accio-Plume. Le défi portait sur une première rencontre. Ça m'a bousté pour écrire cette scène. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

**Le Mouchoir**

* * *

Maena Marchombre marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard en maugréant. Elle avait trop de devoirs à faire ! Comment était-elle censée jongler entre ses devoirs de sortilèges, de divination et de botanique, tout en suivant les entraînements de Quidditch et en faisant des recherches poussées sur les potions ? Sans compter qu'elle n'avait toujours pas découvert qui hantait les pensées de sa cousine, qu'elle avait un gros travail à réaliser avec Julius pour le cours d'étude des Moldus et qu'elle devait aider Karim et sa cousine en métamorphose...

Elle ne s'imaginait pas sa cinquième année ainsi ! Certes, il y avait les BUSE, mais quand même ! Oh, et elle avait failli oublier cette peau de vache rose bonbon qu'ils étaient obligés de se coltiner en défense contre les forces du Mal ! Qui, dans la foulée, était devenue "Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard". Mais qu'on l'abatte, par pitié !

Ça faisait à peine un mois que l'école avait commencé et Maena en avait déjà marre... Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais eu marre de Poudlard, c'est pour dire !  
Le seul point positif ? Lentement, elle se rapprochait de Fred Weasley. Avec un sourire, la Serpentard se remémorait les conversations qu'elle partageait avec le Gryffondor qui étaient de plus en plus fréquentes.

La rouquine entra dans la bibliothèque, un peu rêveuse. Elle prit un livre pour rédiger son devoir de sortilèges et alla s'asseoir un peu à l'écart, ignorant Pansy Parkinson et ses remarques acerbes. Elle ouvrit son livre, sortit de quoi écrire puis... elle soupira. Les sortilèges étaient le cours qu'elle aimait le moins... Mais il fallait qu'elle y arrive, et sans Lavalya, de préférence ! Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à s'en sortir toute seule !  
Elle commença à rédiger son introduction... mais se perdit dans les limbes de ses souvenirs. Avec un sourire niais aux lèvres, elle retourna cinq ans en arrière...

°o0o°

_La petite fille qu'elle était alors était accroupie dans un couloir, dans un coin, face au mur, ses livres serrés contre elle. Elle pleurait en reniflant de manière bien peu élégante (sa tante, Précieuse, en aurait certainement fait une grimace). Elle pleurait car elle était perdue dans le château, qu'elle était en train de rater un coup de métamorphose et que Peeves lui avait renversé un encrier sur ses cheveux roux._

_Là, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : disparaître. Elle avait tellement honte qu'elle voulait que personne ne la voie. Pourrait-elle quitter le château sans être vue ? Question à approfondir._

_- Eh bien alors, que fait une Serpentard en train de pleurer dans un coin plutôt que de terroriser plus faible que soi ?_

_Maena sursauta et tourna la tête, les yeux encore pleins de larmes, la goutte au nez. Elle poussa un petit couinement craintif et se releva aussitôt, se collant au mur en serrant encore plus ses livres contre elle. Ça ne faisait que deux semaines qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, mais les Serpentard plus vieux l'avaient bien mis en garde : elle devait faire attention aux Gryffondor. Et plus particulièrement aux jumeaux roux de troisième année qui s'amusaient à faire des blagues foireuses, surtout aux vert et argent._

_Et devant elle se tenait l'un de ces jumeaux. Un Weasley, si elle avait bien compris. Il était là, souriant narquoisement, mains en poche, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Maena était très petite, même pour son âge, aussi devait-elle lever la tête pour regarder ce Gryffondor qui se moquait d'elle._

_En la voyant réagir ainsi, le roux fut surpris, encore plus quand il vit que ses cheveux, qui devaient être aussi roux que les siens, étaient noirs d'encre, et poisseux. Il nota ses mains qui serraient ses livres à en devenir blanches, comme si elle essayait de se protéger. Il vit aussi son nez qui coulait et ses yeux rouges et prêts à déverser d'autres larmes – il nota néanmoins qu'elle avait les yeux verts._

_Maena, elle, attendit la blague ou la remarque désobligeante qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à lui tomber dessus._

_Le Gryffondor sembla se reprendre et ricana de la voir aussi craintive._

_- Je fais si peur que ça ? s'enquit-il._

_Maena ne répondit rien et, discrètement, regarda autour d'eux, prête à voir surgir le deuxième Weasley d'un coin sombre pour lui faire la mauvaise farce qu'elle attendait toujours._

_- Et qu'est-il arrivé à tes cheveux ?_

_La Serpentard gardait toujours le silence, pleurant doucement, se méfiant de ceux que toute sa maison appelait "ennemis"... et ce garçon faisait partie du top 3 des ennemis en question._

_Il dut remarquer que la fillette face à lui se méfiait car il abandonna son sourire narquois pour lui offrir un sourire doux. Comme celui qu'un grand frère accorderait à sa petite sœur._

_- Tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger si tu parles, hein ?_

_- Mais t'es un Gryffondor, dit-elle du bout des lèvres._

_- Et alors ?_

_Elle lui lança un regard éloquent et il rit doucement._

_- Ah ouais, je suppose que je suis donc un grand méchant !_

_- Tu m'as bien accostée en te demandant pourquoi je ne martyrisais pas plus faible que moi, se défendit-elle._

_- Terroriser._

_Elle haussa les sourcils, perdue._

_- J'ai dit "terroriser", pas "martyriser", corrigea le garçon._

_Maena ne dit rien et essuya ses yeux avec la manche de sa robe de sorcière. Puis, elle chercha dans sa poche après un mouchoir et grommela quand elle n'en trouva pas. Elle fut surprise de voir le garçon lui en tendre un, soigneusement plié._

_Voyant que la fillette regardait le mouchoir sans oser le prendre, il dit :_

_- Pour ton nez._

_La fillette prit le mouchoir et le détailla. Il était blanc et, dans un coin, était brodé grossièrement deux lettres. F.W. Elle le déplia d'une main, l'autre gardant toujours ses livres contre elle, et s'essuya le nez. Elle voulut le rendre à son propriétaire qui fit une légère grimace._

_- Euh... tu sais quoi ? Tu peux le garder... Cadeau !_

_Elle fut surprise mais ne dit rien tandis que le roux semblait réfléchir._

_- Alors, est-ce un Gryffondor qui t'a renversé de l'encre sur tes cheveux ?_

_- Non, dit-elle en sentant de nouvelles larmes lui monter aux yeux. J'avais oublié mon livre de métamorphose, donc je suis allée le chercher. Mais je me suis perdue dans les couloirs... Et Peeves est arrivé... et... et..._

_Maena se remit à pleurer, furieuse contre elle-même de montrer ses faiblesses devant un Gryffondor._

_- Je vois, dit le roux. Pourtant, c'est rare qu'il s'en prenne à des Serpentard, vu qu'il a la frousse du Baron Sanglant..._

_Les joues mouillées de larmes, la fillette regarda son vis-à-vis avec de grands yeux. Le Gryffondor intercepta le regard de Maena et sourit._

_- Tu l'ignorais ?_

_Elle se contenta de hocher la tête._

_- Eh bien maintenant, tu sais quoi dire s'il lui reprend l'envie de s'en prendre à toi._

_Une bouffée de gratitude envers le Gryffondor s'empara d'elle. Elle réalisa alors que les autres de sa maison les mettaient en garde contre les rouge et or, mais qu'ils n'avaient jamais dit qu'elle pouvait compter sur l'appui du fantôme de leur maison pour éviter les blagues de l'esprit frappeur du château. Elle s'en souviendrait, foi de Maena Marchombre !_

_- Et arrête de pleurer, dit le roux. Ça va bien se passer._

_- Bien se passer ? répéta Maena en reniflant. J'ai la tête couverte d'encre, je suis perdue dans le château et je suis en train de rater un cours de métamorphose ! Donc non, ça ne va pas bien se passer ! Elle va sûrement me retirer des tonnes de points, même si j'arrive en retard._

_- Mais non ! dit le Gryffondor, surpris. McGonagall ne t'enlèvera pas de points si tu lui expliques ce qui t'est arrivé !_

_Maena n'était pas convaincue. Le professeur Rogue retirait bien des points aux Gryffondor à la moindre occasion. Sa logique lui dictait que le professeur McGonagall devait faire la même chose avec les Serpentard._

_- Pour ce qui est de l'encre..._

_Il sembla réfléchir et finit par sortir sa baguette magique de sa poche, sous le regard attentif de la fillette qui, bien qu'elle essayât de ne pas le montrer, avait peur qu'il ne lui jette un sortilège de mauvais goût._

_- J'ai appris un sort pour nettoyer ce genre de chose. Tu veux que j'essaie ?_

_- Je risque de saigner d'un endroit ou l'autre ?_

_- Normalement, non, dit-il en riant doucement._

_- C'est le "normalement" qui m'inquiète..._

_- Je l'ai déjà pratiqué sur le hibou de la famille, quand il a été recouvert de lait après avoir chuté à la table du petit déjeuner. Il est toujours en vie et n'a pas perdu une seule plume._

_Maena réfléchit à toute vitesse, pesant le pour et le contre. Le Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir s'en prendre à elle, sinon ce serait certainement déjà fait. Et il était _hors de question _que quelqu'un d'autre la voie la tête couverte d'encre._

_- Très bien, dit-elle en hochant la tête et en essuyant ses yeux. Vas-y..._

_Il sourit et tendit sa baguette vers la tête de Maena. Celle-ci ferma les yeux, un peu apeurée – après tout, elle n'était pas à Gryffondor !_

- Récurvite ! _dit le Gryffondor d'une voix claire et intelligible._

_Maena sentit un froid parcourir sa tête, comme si on lui avait versé un seau d'eau froide sur le crâne. Puis, la sensation disparut et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle toucha ses cheveux et constata que l'encre avait disparu. Elle était épargnée de la honte de sa vie, grâce à un Gryffondor !_

_- Et voilà ! fanfaronna-t-il, satisfait. Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait aussi bien !_

_- Merci ! dit Maena, le cœur débordant de gratitude. Vraiment, merci._

_- De rien, dit-il en souriant. Et tant que j'y suis, je vais t'accompagner jusqu'au local de métamorphose._

_La Serpentard ouvrit de grands yeux, surprise._

_- T'es sérieux, tu ferais ça ?_

_- Ouais, je ne vais pas te laisser seule, perdue au milieu des couloirs. Allez, viens._

_Et il se mit en route. Sous le choc, Maena resta quelques secondes immobiles, à le suivre des yeux, avant de se mettre en route et de marcher dans son sillage._

_- Au fait, moi, c'est Fred Weasley, dit-il en tournant à un angle._

_- Maena, dit la fillette. Maena Marchombre._

_- Enchanté ! dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil._

_Maena sourit, amusée de l'air taquin du Gryffondor. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. La fillette en profita pour détailler Fred Weasley. Il était grand – trop grand ! –, roux – comme tous les Weasley, apparemment – et avait continuellement un sourire aux lèvres. Ses yeux étaient bleus et rieurs. Il avait quelques tâches de rousseurs sur le nez et il lui semblait voir une petite marque en forme d'étoile sur sa tempe gauche. Son frère l'avait-il aussi ? Il faudrait qu'elle vérifie. Et il avait comme un épi dans sa chevelure, au niveau de la nuque._

_- Et voilà ! dit-il soudain._

_Maena fut tirée de sa contemplation et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour revenir à l'instant présent._

_- Ah. Merci beaucoup !_

_- Avec plaisir._

_Et il partit de son côté en faisant un signe de la main à Maena qui le regarda s'éloigner sans bouger. Quand il disparut à un angle de couloir, la fillette se reprit et entra dans la salle de classe après que le professeur McGonagall lui ait donné l'autorisation d'entrer. Compréhensive, la vieille dame ne retira pas de points à Serpentard mais conseilla à Maena de faire attention, la prochaine fois. La petite rouquine n'avait pas raconté toute l'histoire, expliquant juste qu'elle s'était trompée de chemin et qu'elle était tombée sur Peeves sans dire qu'elle avait reçu un encrier sur la tête._

_Le cours se passa normalement et elle réussit sa métamorphose dès les premiers essais. Lavalya, sa cousine, ne lui posa pas de questions, même si, apparemment, elle en mourait d'envie._

_Après le cours, Maena répondit évasivement aux questions de sa cousine. Dans la Grande Salle, elle vit les jumeaux Weasley, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne tourna le regard vers elle. Et elle était trop loin pour voir s'ils avaient tous les deux un épi dans leurs cheveux ou une marque en forme d'étoile sur la tempe gauche._

_Pourtant, il lui semblait pouvoir reconnaître Fred de l'autre jumeau. Ses yeux semblaient d'un bleu légèrement différent et son sourire n'était pas le même... Elle les regarda un moment, la main plongée dans la poche, touchant du bout des doigts le mouchoir qu'il lui avait donné._

°o0o°

Maena revint soudainement à l'instant présent. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle s'était perdue dans ses souvenirs, mais elle constata qu'elle souriait bêtement et elle l'effaça rapidement de ses lèvres, avant qu'un autre de sa maison ne la voie.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle vit qu'il était trop tard pour espérer réussir à entamer son devoir de Sortilèges. Aussi, elle ferma son livre, alla l'emprunter auprès de Mrs Pince et quitta la bibliothèque, ignorant toujours Parkinson et son acolyte. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, encore un peu perdue dans ses pensées. En tournant à un coin, elle vit devant elle deux tignasses rousses en train de rire en marchant dans le couloir. Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de les suivre en silence, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre.

Au cours du mois qui avait suivi sa première rencontre avec Fred Weasley, elle s'était prise au jeu de découvrir comment le différencier de son jumeau. George n'avait pas d'épi de cheveux sur la nuque. Pas plus qu'il n'avait de petite marque en forme d'étoile sur la tempe gauche. Mais bizarrement, Maena n'avait pas besoin de ça pour les différencier. C'était comme instinctif. Comme lorsqu'elle reconnaissait son père de son oncle, eux qui étaient jumeaux.  
Comme si ses yeux pouvaient voir les différences où les autres ne voyaient que des ressemblances.

Les deux Gryffondor tournèrent à droite à un angle et Maena tourna à gauche, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle. Elle crut voir l'éclat bleu d'un regard rieur et sourit en continuant sa route. En marchant, elle plongea la main dans sa poche. Elle arriva dans sa salle commune et monta vite dans le dortoir. Elle s'installa sur son lit et ouvrit son livre devant elle. Elle le regarda sans le lire. Au lieu de ça, elle plongeant la main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcière et en sortit un mouchoir blanc, soigneusement plié. Avec un petit sourire, elle caressa les lettres grossièrement brodées dans un coin du mouchoir. F.W.

Lorsque la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit, elle cacha rapidement son mouchoir dans sa poche. Sa cousine entra et la regarda.

- Bah, t'étais où ? s'étonna Lavalya, en rejetant une de ses mèches noires derrière son épaule.

- À la bibliothèque.

- Ah, je vois que tu t'apprêtais à faire ton devoir de sortilèges !

- Oui, répondit Maena avec une grimace. Mais je n'aime pas ça. Je préfère de loin la métamorphose !

Lavalya grimaça car pour elle, c'était l'inverse. Maena sourit et se mit au travail, non sans penser de temps en temps au mouchoir dans sa poche. Mouchoir qui ne la quitte pour ainsi dire jamais...

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaam :)

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :D


End file.
